


Haunted House

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [81]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Flirting, Gambling, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: "Dare you to go inside," Arthur said.Written for Merlin Writers Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe (Haunted House).





	Haunted House

 

“Dare you to go inside,” Arthur said.

 

“What are you, five?” Merlin put his hands on his hips, no doubt trying to look disapproving, but he ruined it a second later by grinning like a loon. “Dare you to _spend the night_.”

 

Arthur scoffed. “Squatting is illegal, _Mer_ lin,” he said, though his heart was beating faster at the thought. “Besides, it’s probably falling down. It could be dangerous.”

 

Merlin nodded solemnly, his eyes wide, which was how Arthur knew he was taking the piss. “Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll come with you. Make sure you don’t fall and break an ankle.” He leaned in closer, his breath warm against Arthur’s neck as he whispered, “Make sure the ghosts don’t get you.”

 

This time, Arthur’s shiver had nothing to do with the aforementioned spirits, and everything to do with Merlin’s fingers brushing over the back of his neck.

 

“You wouldn’t last five minutes,” he scoffed, shaking his head to hide his reaction. “You’d run off screaming like a little girl the first time something went bump in the night.”

 

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “I bet you ten quid I last longer than you.”

 

“You’re on.” Arthur smirked at him. “Last man standing wins.”

 

“Oh, trust me.” Merlin stepped right up to him, their chests brushing as he slid a finger along Arthur’s waistband. “You won’t be standing when I’m done with you.”

 

Arthur caught his hand and laced their fingers together, pulling Merlin in for a wicked kiss before dragging him towards the (probably haunted) mansion ahead. “Trust me,” he echoed. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
